


Not Her

by TheBlackWook



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Reflection, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was small things, merely details. The way one would flip her hair behind her ear, or the way the other would stand her ground against him. As each day passed, trapped on this other Earth – Earth 1 they called it, Harrison Wells saw more and more of Jesse Quick, his daughter | Part of the Harrison Wells Appreciation Ficathon 2K16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !! Here's a Flash fic, and an Harrison centric at that, after a while writing for other fandom. I wrote this for the Harrison Wells Appreciation ficathon 2k16 and I had loads of fun doing it. I had to write with those three characters : Iris West, Caitlin Snow and Jay Garrick. I just had some to fit my idea. Have fun reading it :D !

It was small things, merely details. The way one would flip her hair behind her ear, or the way the other would stand her ground against him. As each day passed, trapped on this other Earth – Earth 1 they called it, Harrison Wells saw more and more of Jesse Quick, his daughter. The only person that was able to remind him of his past life, a life when happiness was still possible. The only person that could somehow still catch a glimpse of the man he had once been : a man he would, and could, never be again. It was a part of his life that he had buried long ago and that he wasn’t willing to uncover ever again. Not even for his own daughter. 

He sighed loudly and closed his eyes. Images of Jesse passed before his eyes. Memories or just the shape of her face, of her smile. That smile that had always been his. Jesse looked very much like her mother but the smile - the smirk more so, was from him. Some of her ways, the confidence especially, came from him as well. And lately he had seen it. He thought he had seen Jesse. But it wasn’t her. Instead, he saw two very different young women that seemed to act more and more like his daughter to him.

He opened his eyes, sighing again. He rubbed his eyelids and pinched the bridge of his nose before he put on his glasses. This had to stop. He couldn’t keep on thinking about his daughter constantly if it meant it distracted him from saving her. The fact that he was seeing her through two women he would eventually have to hurt and betray with his reluctant involvement with Zoom was even more distracting and painful. He had not really been a man for social conventions and propriety. But as much as he could be _“a dick”_ in Cisco’s own words, he knew he wasn’t acting for the sake of evil. He liked to think there was a reason behind his arrogant ways and dark secrets. That they could be reason enough for the new team he had met here on Earth-1 to forgive him someday, when they would inevitably find out he had made a deal with their worst enemy. 

He looked up from his desk and couldn’t miss Iris West who was standing in front of him, at the other end of the room. She was talking to Cisco and it seemed she was teasing him about something. He kept on looking. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. Not because she was beautiful – not that she was not actually, but that was not the point. No. If he was looking at her, that was because the smirk she was wearing reminded him so much of Jesse. The way her lips were slightly curving upwards on her left, the way her eyes were shining with a glimmer of mischief and that look she was giving to the young scientist. She wasn’t mocking because this girl was generous and kind at heart, but she was happy with the reaction he gave her. She was her own woman, she did not need anybody’s help in order to defend herself. She was a journalist after all, and she had to have gumption and confidence if she wanted to be successful. A path she seemed to be taking more and more he had heard. The smirk and the way Iris seemed to succeed in everything she did, reminded him of his daughter. Whenever he would hear her tell about how she had managed to wrap up a huge and hard article or that she had made it to the front page, his mind tricked him and in his head, he was hearing Jesse telling him about how easy her finals at university had been. If he closed his eyes he could see her standing right before him. 

Eventually, he dropped his gaze, massaging his neck and sighing once again – something he did a lot lately. He looked to his left. Jay was looking at him with a scowl on his face. It upset Harrison. Who was that coward to judge him ? Somehow, in all people being in “Team Flash”, another name from Cisco, The Flash from Earth-2 was somehow the only one who knew what the boss of Star Labs was thinking. He turned his face away from the blonde man, letting a bitter chuckle out of his mouth. Rivals seemed to know more about each other than they thought. Harrison tried to focus on what he was doing before he got distracted. Without much success. 

Soon enough, waves of ginger hair came into the Cortex to stand just before him. He looked up and saw her smile, handing him a report on Barry latest’s run tests. Her smile was of another sort. The way both the corners of her lips would move upwards as her eyes were reflecting fondness : this sort of smile was Jesse’s as well. Rarer and somehow more beautiful smiles. A genuine show of emotions that the his girl had shown when her confident mask would somehow fall down off her face. She was not even eighteen after all. He had a tendency to often forget that point but his daughter was still a little girl, however smart and mature she could be. 

Caitlin left his desk before he knew it and just stared at her, seeing how her hair was softly waving against her shoulders, something that looked like Jesse, had she not been ginger that is. Caitlin and Iris. Iris and Caitlin. At first, they had seemed nothing like Jesse, but days after days, Harrison had noticed : small things, few details. And it had been a mistake. Because now all he could see was his daughter. Whenever he went into the facility and saw one of those two young women. This painfully reminded him how the flesh of his flesh, his baby girl, was still under the claws of that beast, of that monster that was Zoom. He was somehow taken out of his reverie by a threatening whisper behind him, Garrick’s unmistakable annoying voice :

_“You’re going to stop that Wells, or we’ll never build that amplified field force to stop him. They’re not her.”_


End file.
